


Welcome to Huangs

by sunnyrabbit (Warblerland13)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No COVID-19, Family Restaurant, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, author took liberties with nicknames, family recipes, implied Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yangyang, referenced homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warblerland13/pseuds/sunnyrabbit
Summary: Hendery met Xuxi during the first week of school his sophomore year when he sees a sign with his last name on it. He enters to find a restaurant that smells exactly like his home did growing up, and a very cute man standing behind the take-out counter.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: NCT Bigbang Round 1





	Welcome to Huangs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Welcome to the first work I've posted, or finished writing if we're being honest, in the last 6 years! Having my first fic in a long time be one for a fic fest was a little intimidating but I knew I needed the push in order to really commit and finish it. 
> 
> This fic ended up being a lot shorter than I originally planned but I am proud of it nonetheless! I really hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you so many times to my wonderful forever beta and idea trampoline, Isa 
> 
> Thank you as well to Mon, Anne, Kenzo, Sneaky, Cooper, and Isa for encouraging me and inspiring me to write again (And to Mon for helping me figure out/remember how posting works on AO3) 
> 
> and to anyone who has let me gently yell in their dms about this fic because I couldn't contain my thoughts 
> 
> I love you all and I sincerely hope you enjoy
> 
> This fic was thought up and written in the past and was waiting to be posted as part of the fic fest. Please remember to continue supporting the BLM movement, and supporting BIPOC.

Hendery met Xuxi during the first week of school in his sophomore year. He was out with his roommate Yangyang, taking a walk to clear his head from all the work he already had when he noticed a little sign hanging off a building down the street that said “ Huangs” in a simple golden font that matched the much larger sign on the face of the building. Hendery gently smacked Yangyangs arm to get his attention. 

  


“Hey! That’s me!” he exclaimed with a little proud smile 

  


“Hey! That’s you!” Yangyang parroted back at him and nudged him gently “You have secret family around here that you’re not telling me about?” 

  


They laughed as they walked down the sidewalk together, window shopping in the stores they passed and talking about their classes and which professors they were having issues with currently. Hendery’s pre-modern history professor had decided to add another paper to their syllabus so the students could “grasp the material better” which hendery felt was code for “I think a lot of you aren’t paying attention in class”. 

  


Looking at the sign for Huangs as they approached, Hendery waved Yangyang on, telling him that he was going to stop in and he would see him back at their dorm room. As Yangyang walked away hendery gazed into the small-ish restaurant, captivated by how inviting it felt.

  


When Hendery stepped inside the restaurant he felt a wave of homesickness wash over him. The building smelled almost exactly like his house did when he would get home from school and his mom would be cooking. He’s immediately thrust into his memories of helping his parents in the kitchen, the warm thoughts of his mother teaching him how to chop the vegetables just so or sear the meat for dishes so the outside was crusty but the inside could cook with the rest of the food and still turn out tender. 

  


When he comes back to the moment he notices a boy leaning against the take out counter, watching him with a small smile on his face. His eyes are filled with mirth, but not in an unkind way, almost like he’s curious as to what the boy standing near the doorway and zoning out is thinking about. Once Hendery realizes he’s being watched he flushes slightly and approaches the takeout counter, resigned to the fact that he’ll probably end up being the weird customer story of the day. 

  


“Hi.. could I get a cup of hot and sour soup to go?” Hendery asked after taking a glance at the menu sitting under the plastic of the counter. 

  


“Yeah, of course, man! Is that gonna be it?” The man responds, punching it in the to-go system. 

  


“Uhh.. yeah, that’s all,” Hendery says back, messing with a leaf that fell off the flower sitting in the pot on the counter. He hands over cash to pay once he’s given his total and told to wait about 10 minutes. 

  


“I like the restaurant name!” he blurts out after a second while the man is getting his change “It’s my name! Huang Hendery!” 

  


The man looks up with a bright smile as Hendery internally cringes at himself, though how excited he looks is making Hendery less embarrassed by his sudden sharing.

  


“No way! That’s my name too! Huang Xuxi!” He says, eyes crinkling a little around the corners to account for his large grin “Great to meet you! Welcome to Huangs!” 

  


  


\------ 

  


“Yangie, you don’t understand…” hendery groaned as he stretched out onto his bed “he was so cute and he watched me just stare off into space in the middle of the restaurant.” 

  


Yangyang let out a little laugh from where he was sprawled out on the floor with his laptop “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. It probably wasn’t even close to as long as you felt it was” 

  


“I didn’t know what to do so I ordered hot and sour soup and then blurted out my name,” hendery said, turning to look at Yangyang.

  


“Hot and sour soup?”

  


“Ugh, it’s in the fridge, split it with me“

  


“Thanks! But yeah I think you’re thinking too much about this. You said he told you his name too, right?” Yangyang called as he wandered to the fridge

  


“I mean, yeah but… what if he was just being nice? He probably thinks I’m weird” hendery whined and stood up to follow him 

  


“He might think you’re cute!” Yangyang chirped as he hip-checked hendery out of the way to stir the soup he was heating up “We should go back again, I wanna check him out” 

  


“You have a boyfriend!” Hendery cried

  


“Not like that! I wanna see what he’s like and how you two  interact , ya know?” 

  


“This feels like a bad idea… letting you two meet” Hendery said after a minute of general nodding and chewing his lips “But… ok” 

  


“Great! Wednesday after class?” Yangyang asked and handed him a bowl “This smells too good for you to make me wait any longer” 

  


\------

  


Bringing Yangyang with him to Huangs felt like a bigger deal than it should have. Hendery knows that logically, he shouldn’t be nervous. Yangyang has been one of his best friends since they met during the spring before freshman year on the “SMU Class of 2022” facebook page after hendery posted about looking for a roommate. He knows that Yangyang isn’t gonna do anything to embarrass him or make him uncomfortable, but he’s still just… nervous. 

  


Almost immediately once they sit down in the plastic booth Hendery is pulling a napkin out of the little dispenser and tearing little pieces off of it to occupy his restless energy. Yangyang reaches out and gently covers Hendery’s hands with his own, and pulls the napkin out of his grasp. 

  


“Hey! Stop freaking out. Were just getting lunch and it just so happens that there is a cute boy you like working here that you zoned out on last time you spoke to him. Take a deep breath and point out which one he is so I can decide if I want to judge you or not.” 

  


Hendery gives a small little sigh and lets his eyes scan the small dining room before pointing inconspicuously in the direction of Xuxi. “He’s the tall one over there with the swoopy hair. I think - I think we’re in his section because he’s coming over here right now”. 

  


Yangyang turns to look at Xuxi as he is approaching the table, notepad in hand, ready to take their orders, and gives him a little smile. 

  


“Hey, guys! Im Xuxi, ill be your server today - Oh hey! You’re the guy from the other day! Same name buddy! Hendery, right?” Xuxi asks, smiling brightly at Hendery and cocking his head to the side slightly. 

  


“Oh, uh yeah! That’s right! Uh, this is my roommate Yangyang!” Hendery replied, blushing a little. 

  


“Oh my god, sorry man I totally forgot my manners. Im Xuxi, nice to meet you!”

  


“You too, when Hendery told me about this place and shared the soup with me, I knew I had to come sometime and made him come back with me” 

  


“Ah yeah! My parents own this place, all family recipes so I might be a little biased but I think they’re pretty good! Can I get you guys started with something to drink?” 

  


“Just a water for me” 

  


“Ill take a water as well.” Hendery adds with a smile, moving on to folding and unfolding a new napkin.

  


As Xuxi walks away to put in their drinks and give them some time to look at the menu Yangyang gives Hendery a little smile over the top of his menu “He’s cute. A little like my golden retriever puppy, but he seems sweet. Also, dont think i didnt notice that he remembered your name and how excited he looked to see you.” 

  


“Shut up” Hendery mumbles, cheeks flushing again as he tries to focus on the menu in front of him, “He’s probably just nice to all his customers. And of course he remembers me, i yelled my name at him after blankly staring in the middle of his parents restaurant.” 

  


“You can make whatever excuses you want Dery, you’re cute, he knows it, and im willing to bet he likes you just as much as you like him.” 

  


Hendery shrugged a little and threw the balled up reminder of his napkin at yangyang, unsure how to respond to that. 

  


Xuxi brought them their drinks not long after and they were quick to place their orders. Sweet and Sour Pork for Yangyang and Chicken Chow Mein for Hendery. While they waited Hendery and Yangyang talked a little about their classes and their day while they were apart before Hendery stretched a little, popping his shoulders and seeing Xuxi coming over with their food. 

  


“Im telling Ten you called me cute. How do you think hes gonna feel about you flirting with another man?”

  


“Ten Lee?” Xuxi asked, placing their orders down

  


“Yeah! Yango’s been dating him since second semester last year. They’re gross but theyre cute” 

  


“Oh man! Thats why you look so familiar! I couldnt place my finger on it! I see you on his instagram all the time!” 

  


“Yeah, hes kind of obsessed with me, but i get it” Yangyang jokes, but his smile gives away how sappy he is about his boyfriend. “Nah, i love him a lot. He’s one of my favorite people.” 

  


“They both like to remind me how single I am” Hendery says, picking up a noodle that was hanging off to the side

  


“Oh! Youre not seeing anyone?” Xuxi asks brightly, slightly raising an eyebrow and cocking his head “Im surpsied! Yangyang didnt lie when he said you’re cute.” 

  


He gave one last smile and a wink directed at hendery and tucked his tray under his arm as he headed back to the kitchen. Hendery sat in shock before turning to yangyang and flapping his hand a little. 

  


“Did that just happen? Did I halucinate?” 

  


“Its ok, you dont have to say im right, I already know” Yangyang said, already pushing some of his pork onto henderys plate and taking some of the chow mein. 

  


Later when Xuxi drops off the receipt there is a little note on the back of the customer copy of that reads “I’d like to know what had you so distracted the other day, you’d like Ten and Yangyang to stop making you feel so single. Maybe we can fix both these problems :)” with a number listed underneath. 

  


Hendery puts it into his phone right away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [my twitter :)](https://twitter.com/sunnyjohnnys)


End file.
